Red Fraction
by Anime PJ
Summary: Killing people for a living is fun. That's one of the major reasons I do it, but another reason is that I know how to do very little else. Boring jobs come along now and then, yeah, but this one not only turned interesting, but we even picked up a stray! Rock had just better have the stomach for our line of work. Not everyone has what it takes to be in the Lagoon Company. Slow upda
1. How Robbing a Boat Can Cause Problems

**Okay guys, you won't fucking _believe_ where I got the idea for this story from. It's been a while since the thought occurred to me and I'm still wondering if there's something wrong with my brain, connecting these two things together like it did (this isn't a crossover or anything, but the idea came to me at a _very_ strange time). So, I was watching the last episode of _Blackadder Goes Fourth_ (that's a popular British sitcom set during WWI, for those of you who are unaware) and during a scene involving the character Captain Darling I just randomly thought of _Black Lagoon_. The result is the newest addition to my pile of stories that now sits here before you.**

 **I suppose you can thank/curse Theboblinator for this; he was the one who showed me _Black Lagoon_ to begin with (which I wholeheartedly thank him for, because the series is fucking awesome!). He also helped with a lot of the decision making in regards to this story, and you guys should totally check out his own _Black Lagoon_ story when he releases it. My character will be paired with Revy (mostly because I've never found the pairing between her and Rock quite that believable; Rock will be paired with Eda), and I want to warn you now that my character is a British man, and we're known to be rather … _insensitive_ , to put it politely. Look up the comedians Jimmy Carr and Frankie Boyle and you'll get the idea.**

 **Anyway, with all that official mumbo-jumbo out of the way, let's begin, Constant Readers!**

* * *

How Robbing a Boat Can Cause Problems

I loaded my magnum revolver – a lovely thing I liked to call _The Ambassador_ because of its great use in "aggressive negotiations" – using the very useful revolver quick loader I had picked up just recently. It was a very handy device, especially during a firefight. We hadn't encountered much resistance on this God damned boat, but it was always better to have the gun ready to fire, know what I mean? We'd all loaded our weapons for the happy occasion.

 _We?_ you may be asking. We're the Lagoon Company, mercenaries for hire, but because we tended to work on a boat we were more commonly referred to as pirates. We killed, we stole, we did all sorts of shit as long as we were paid for it. I'm … Grenville Gabrielson. Yes, I know, the name is fucking ridiculous, it's the bane of my existence, so just shut the fuck up about it. Anyone who knows what's good for them calls me either Gren or Gabe, so remember that. Or, if they're feeling like a gangster, people can call me Double G, though I prefer them not to.

 _The Ambassador_ itself was a large black gun with a grip that looked somewhat like furnished wood. The chambers that the bullets went into were a shining silver and there were silver accents all along the barrel, along with a silver imitation of a bullet right at the end. There were small, circular holes along the barrel which were meant to insulate the heat when the bullets shot out.

Right now, the three of us were pointing our guns at a Japanese man.

Dutch punched the Japanese man in the face, and he fell to the floor with a bleeding nose. "All right, Mr Japanese," said Dutch. "I'll ask you one more time. The package you got from the Asahi Industry headquarters in Tokyo, the one _you're_ in charge of until you hand it over to the chief in Bornyo," Dutch pulled out an encased disk from the bag he had taken from the Japanese man, "this is it, right?"

Dutch was an incredibly large and muscular black man with no hair to speak of other than his short black beard. He was in either his thirties or his forties, none of us are really sure, and his eye colour was indiscernible due to the round sunglasses he wore that reminded me somewhat of Laurence Fishburne's character from _The Matrix_. He wore a flak jacket, military fatigues, and a pair of Vietnam War-era jungle boots.

"… Yeah," the Japanese man said, holding his bleeding nose. He had short, unkempt black hair with matching eyes, a sun tan – probably from being on this ship and exposed to the sunlight – and wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and a green tie. "But what I wanna know is—"

"We're all done with you now," Dutch said, cutting him off. "You've given us what we wanted."

"Dutch, this is a pain in the ass," said Revy. "I say we kneecap this pussy. There'll be no secrets after that."

I turned to face her, and as usual my dick started stiffening in my trousers the second I caught sight of her. She was a Chinese-American woman in her mid-twenties with a slightly tanned skin tone. She had amber-brown eyes and plum-coloured hair styled in a ponytail, with a few bangs hanging down over her forehead. What got my dick hard, though, was what she was wearing. A pair of _very_ short cut-off jeans, Vietnam War-era US military jungle boots, and a black crop top which showed off her nicely shaped breasts and her toned stomach. The muscles of her arms and legs only served to emphasise just how sexy she was. She also wore fingerless gloves, and wore a pair of brown leather cross-draw holsters in which she stored her twin Berettas, which she called her _Cutlasses_. She had a tribal tattoo on her upper-right arm which reached to her neck.

"As much as I normally _love_ fucking people up with you, Revy," I said, "there really isn't any need to at the moment. We've got what we're being paid to get. Besides, it's no fun if they're not armed."

 _God, I wish they were armed …_ I thought. This job was boring. There was no other way to put it, it was just a stupid fucking waste of our time. There wasn't a single gun on this fucking boat except for the ones we had brought with us, and I wasn't going to go and start shooting up my friends, was I? I had so much energy pent up, I _needed_ to shoot someone.

"Gren's right, Revy," said Dutch. "That disk's more than enough for the compensation."

Revy sighed. "You call _that_ compensation?"

" _Dutch,"_ came Benny's voice over Dutch's radio. _"Hey, Dutch. You through with them yet? There's something headed straight for us from Sudic Bay. It's probably a patrol boat from the Philippino navy."_

"Don't worry, Benny-boy," said Dutch. "It's all been taken care of. Start the engines." He turned to the other occupants of the boat, all of whom were cowering away from us. "Now listen up, gentlemen! We're gonna disappear, and then you'll all be free to go! But I'm warning you, the deal's off if _anyone_ decides to come after us! What you see there," he gestured to our boat – the _Black Lagoon_ – and the equipment that was on the deck, "is a torpedo launcher. If you don't want to float home on what's left of your ship, I recommend you stay put for the next half hour!"

"You're not the only one who's disappointed with this shitty job," I said to Revy, who was scowling. "I'm pumped right the fuck up for some action, but apparently this job is the fast and boring kind."

"Kinda like you in bed, then," Revy said, smirking at me. I scowled at her, and she laughed.

Even the Japanese guy with the nosebleed let slip a little chuckle. "Shut the fuck up, you cunt," I warned him, pointing _The Ambassador_ in his general direction. He shut up pretty quickly.

Revy put a friendly arm around my shoulder, and moved to whisper in my ear. "Maybe we can find _another way_ to get rid of all that pent up energy." She moved away from me, a wide grin on her face.

I felt an erection growing in my trousers at the thought of what she had just implied. Revy and I had this _arrangement_ , you see; I believe the term most people use is "friends with benefits," but Revy tended to refer to me as her "fuck buddy." Neither of us were really the type to go in for a serious relationship – especially when one considers our line of work – but we still had certain needs to attend to, certain itches that needed to be scratched, you get the idea. I quite liked the arrangement we had, and if what Revy said every now and then was any indication, she was a big fan, too.

"Come on, you two, we're leaving!" Dutch called over to us.

The Japanese man sighed, and I heard him mutter, "We're gonna live …"

Then Revy was standing next to him with one of her Berettas pointed at his head. "Why are _you_ looking so relaxed?" she said. "You're gonna tag along with us, dumbass."

"… You're joking?" the Japanese man said. "You're joking … right?"

Revy forced her gun into his cheek. "Shut up and walk," she ordered.

I groaned. "Are you taking the fucking piss?" I said to Revy. "This job's bad enough already, are you really suggesting we take this cockwomble on the boat with us?"

"Think about it for a second, would you, Gren?" said Revy. "We're not getting paid nearly enough for this bullshit. If we can ransom this guy, we might even be able to double our money."

I sighed. More money _would_ be nice. "All right, I see your point." I looked at our new hostage. "You heard the lady. Get on the fucking boat."

Only a few moments later, we were off that boat and moving.

"YOU'RE JOKING, RIGHT!?" screamed our hostage. We were on the _Black Lagoon_ , speeding across the ocean. We were standing on the deck, Revy with her gun pointed at the hostage's back as he screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Does it _look_ like we're fucking joking?" I said. This guy was so thick it was unbelievable. "Mate, you're standing on our boat with a gun pointed at your fucking back. If this was a joke, we would've stopped before we took you off the God damn ship, wouldn't we? Fucking retard …" I sighed. The boat was long out of sight now, so there really was no need to keep threatening him. "Revy, put the gun down, he ain't going anywhere unless he has a death wish."

Revy hesitantly lowered her gun, though she didn't put it away. I hadn't expected her to. I still had _The Ambassador_ firmly gripped in my right hand, and if our hostage tried to make a run for it I would shoot him myself.

* * *

"Revy, just what the _hell_ do you plan to do with this hostage now that you've brought him with us, huh?" Dutch asked angrily. "Come on!"

Revy was sat down with one leg crossed over the other, eyes closed relaxedly. The hostage was sitting on his knees quietly. I was standing just beside Revy, my arms crossed over my chest, keeping one eye on the hostage at all times. I absentmindedly pulled the black leather glove I wore on my right hand tighter. I flexed my fingers, fully prepared to pull out _The Ambassador_ should the hostage try to make a run for it. We were below deck on the _Black Lagoon_ now.

"You don't get it, do ya?" said Revy. "You just don't get it, do ya, Dutch? Think about it. We're getting paid twenty grand for this job." She stuck her index and middle fingers up at Dutch. "Only twenty grand! What's wrong with getting a bonus by asking for a ransom?"

"You're being too simple-minded," Benny said from the other room. He was an American man with a blonde ponytail and some stubble on his chin. His eyes were brown and he wore a pair of thin square-rimmed glasses. He wore an orange Hawaiian shirt patterned with green leaves. He was typing something up on his computer, as he was quite a lot of the time when he wasn't driving the boat.

"She does have a point," I said. "I mean, we went to all this trouble to get a lousy fucking disk, and we ain't even getting paid well for it. If we can make more money from this than we would normally, then I'm all for it."

Benny sighed and shook his head. "Of course _you_ would agree with her, loverboy," he said.

" _You wanna fucking die, Benny_!?" Revy and I shouted at the same time.

"No thanks," Benny said, smirking and leaning back in his chair.

"You know neither of us go in for that shit," I said.

"Yeah, so why don't you just shut the fuck up?" said Revy.

"Who's gonna negotiate with Japan?" Dutch asked. He was probably trying to defuse the fight that seemed to be about to break out.

"Negotiation is what _The Ambassador_ is for," I said, taking my revolver out of its holster on my belt and waving it in the air. "They can either pay up or this winky-eyed motherfucker's brain will become sustenance for passing fish." They had all gotten used to my slightly racist remarks by now – I wasn't a racist, I just had a really crude way of talking about people I didn't know.

"Do you have their phone number?" Dutch asked. "How about a bank account to receive the ransom payment?"

Revy growled and pulled out one of her Berettas, aiming it in the general direction of the hostage. "Fine, then!" she yelled. "We'll just shoot his ass and toss him overboard!" She began firing her gun in the direction of the hostage, who's first move – a rather intelligent one in my opinion – was to hit the deck so that all the bullets would fly over him.

"Dammit, Revy, don't damage the ship!" Dutch shouted.

" _Shut up_!" Revy yelled back.

"Jesus _Christ_ , Revy!" I said. Dutch and I both approached her at once. Revy and I had a very similar sense of fun, what with all the shooting and the murder and such, but I tended to at least think about things before I did them. As much as I would have loved to blow the hostage's brains out and throw him overboard, it wouldn't really do anything for us. If anything, it just damaged the boat. And so that's why I grabbed one arm and pinned it behind her back, and Dutch grabbed the one holding the gun and pointed it into the air.

That hostage was one lucky bastard. The bullets hit everywhere _around_ where he was, but not one of them hit him.

"Guys!" said Revy, struggling against us. "Gren, Dutch, I _get_ it!"

"You get _what_?" said Dutch.

"I get your point now, so let me go," said Revy.

"Okay, Revy. Let's play it cool."

We released our holds on her arms, and she stood back up and shook herself.

"I'm alive …" said our hostage, struggling to speak through his own heavy breathing. "I don't know why, but somehow I'm alive …"

"All right, all right," said Dutch, walking over and kneeling down next to the hostage. "Let's go topside for a smoke." He pulled the hostage to his feet and dragged him out onto the deck.

I turned to Revy, who was quietly grumbling to herself. "Sorry about that," I said to her, genuinely apologetic. "But Dutch is the boss. And besides, it would have been a better idea to take him up on deck and shoot him there. Less chance of the boat getting damaged, and all the blood and brain and shit would get blown into the water, so less cleaning up, an' all." I grinned at my own joke.

Revy glared at me. "When are you gonna stop being someone else's lap dog?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "Force of habit, I'm afraid," I said. "I've always just done what I'm told."

"Except in the bedroom." Revy smirked. "You can't just be a good boy and do as you're told when it comes to fucking, can you? You just _have_ to make it hard for me."

"How would we do it otherwise?" I said, grinning.

"Hey, guys, still here, remember?" Benny said from the other room.

"Aw, what's wrong, Benny?" I asked. "Do you really find it so hard to get laid that a little sex talk makes you uncomfortable?" Revy and I burst out laughing.

Benny shook his head at us. "Honestly, you two, get a room or something," he said.

"Oh, don't worry," said Revy, leaning nearer to me to whisper into my ear. "We'll find one as soon as we're done with this shit."

I looked at her, grinning. "I look forward to it," I said.

My growing excitement and eagerness to get this job over and done with was made evident to the world by the tent in my pants.

* * *

It was night by the time we brought the _Black Lagoon_ to port. Revy stepped off the boat and onto the docks, and then so did I. There was very little light other than what the moon provided, so seeing wasn't as easy as it could have been, but we had been to this place before and at later times. We knew our way around by now.

Dutch got off after me. "So, you gonna join us, Rock?" he said.

"Rock?" our hostage said.

"I think he means you," Benny said to him.

"Yeah, come on, mate," I said, looking back at him. "Let's get pissed off our arses. You could probably use a drink after today."

"Yeah, you coming or what?" said Benny.

"… Where are you going?" asked Rock.

"Some place to get a drink, like Gabe said."

"But … aren't I a hostage?" Rock asked. He sounded confused, and I honestly couldn't blame him for that.

"Yeah, you are," I said. "And we need to keep an eye on you, don't we? So get off the fucking boat and come down the pub with us, yeah?" Benny and I started to walk off after Revy and Dutch.

"… Wait, I'm coming, too!" said Rock, before leaving the boat and walking with us.

We walked through town – a riled up mess of hookers, drug dealers, and alcoholics – until we got to a little place called "Yellowflag." As I said, it was a pub, and it was full of people. There was a gun within reaching distance of literally every single person in there, so despite the relatively calm atmosphere it could still unnerve first-timers – like Rock, for instance. Some people gambled, others just drank; as long as you don't cause trouble, you can do pretty much whatever you want in this place.

"I don't get it," Rock said as we sat down at the bar. Benny sat at the end; Rock sat by him; then it was Dutch; then me; and finally Revy. "Why is there a gun on every table? Is this the so-called 'bar at the end of the world' you see in westerns?"

"Good analogy," said Dutch. "This place was founded by the Southern Vietnamese soldiers who survived the war. They started taking in fugitive soldiers, too, and before we knew it the place had gone straight to hell."

As if to illustrate his point, someone smashed a bottle on someone else's head behind us.

"Good booze, though," I said. I picked up my glass of whiskey – a _full_ glass, not half-full like most pussies have it – and downed the entire thing in a few short gulps. I didn't even feel light-headed.

"Hookers, junkies, mercenaries, hitmen" Dutch said. "Irredeemable criminals, every one of them. Don't like it?"

"Japanese pubs …" said Rock. "I don't know, I just love those unguarded smiles … But places like this … I usually try to avoid confrontations."

"Your expression says it all," said Dutch. He stood from his seat and started walking away. "Benny, I'm gonna make a call."

"Sure," said Benny. He looked at Rock. "Dutch is a little bit unusual. After being around him for two years, all I can tell you is he's tough, intelligent, and eccentric."

"And he has no discernible sense of humour," I added. "I swear, I'm gonna get him to laugh one of these days, just you fucking watch."

"You keep telling yourself that, Gabe," said Benny.

"You seem different from the other people around here," Rock said to Benny. "Where'd you come from?"

"A college in Florida," said Benny. "I was fooling around and managed to piss off the Mafia and the FBI at the same time. And then—"

"Yours truly stepped in and saved his ass before it was stuffed in a bag and thrown overboard," Revy said. "Stop the worthless storytelling. You're too young to be reminiscing. Now," she poured a glass full of rum, "it's time for us to go shot for shot. We came all the way here for a drink." She pushed the glass past me and over to Rock. "Let's talk about something a little more interesting, Mr Japanese."

"This is …" said Rock, staring down at the full glass in front of him.

Revy filled her own glass, picked it up, and chuckled. Then she put the glass to her lips, and drank the whole thing in a few short gulps. She sighed out a satisfied breath as she pulled the glass away from her lips, and turned around, putting her legs on my lap and crossing them over each other. _That'll be the alcohol taking effect._ She tended to get a little more … _forward_ with her flirting when she was consuming alcohol.

"You ask me, beer's no different from piss," she said to Rock over my shoulder. "That stuff'll never get you drunk. A real man takes rum." She leaned her elbow on the bar and rested her head on her hand. "But, if you don't even have the balls to keep up with a woman, then I'm not gonna try and force you … though I might wanna put you in a dress with some pretty ribbons and take you out for a night of dancing."

Rock's fist hit the table, getting my and Revy's attention. "As a rule, I hate chugging drinks like I'm some teenager!" said Rock. He looked a little pissed off. Revy had that effect on people; hell, so did I sometimes. "But I'll make an exception." Amazingly, when he tipped that rum down his throat, he drank it at about the same speed that Revy had, maybe even quicker. He slammed the glass down on the table and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I was _forced_ to drink at college. We're _forced_ to drink at company social events. Never underestimate a Japanese business man!"

I found myself grinning by the time he had finished. A couple of hours ago I had been really annoyed by his presence, but I _liked_ this guy! The scowl on Revy's face said it all; she hadn't been expecting him to fight back like he had, and the shock of it was pissing her off. His cheeks now had a red flush to them, so his alcohol tolerance might not have been as high as his little speech would make out, but I admired the man simply for having the balls to pick any kind of fight with Revy.

Rock stood up, grinning a wide grin at Revy. She stood up, too, practically growling at him. The two of them got right in each other's faces, glaring at one another.

"Hey, bartender!" said Revy.

"Bring us all the bacardi you got, right now!" Revy and Rock yelled at the same time.

"Well, what do you know," said Benny, grinning at me from ear to ear. "Maybe _they're_ the lovebirds now."

For some reason, I'm not quite sure why, that statement pissed me off more than any of the comments he had made about Revy and I being "lovebirds" ever had. I stood up, scowling – which was apparently more terrifying than it normally was if Benny's slightly wide-eyed expression was anything to go by – and said: "Bartender! Get me a couple of bottles of Spirytus Rektyfikowany and a pint glass!"

"A-a couple of bottles and a pint glass …?" the bartender, a man named Bao, said, wide-eyed.

"That's what I said, you lobotomised shitlark," I said. "Are you fucking deaf or something, mate?"

Bao went to get what I asked for, muttering something about "alcohol poisoning." I did see his point; the stuff I was asking for was a Polish rectified spirit, and it was ninety-five percent alcohol. Most people would die after drinking a bottle of that … but I'm not most people.

Bao put the glass and two bottles of the stuff in front of me. I grinned. "Thank you," I said. Then I opened one of the bottles, poured the drink into the pint glass until it was full to the top, then put the glass to my lips and started drinking. The booze was cool as it went down my throat, and I didn't ever remove my lips from the glass. It took a few moments but I downed the entire thing, and I didn't even break a motherfucking sweat!

"How in the _hell_ do you hold that?" Rock said to me.

I grinned at him. "Two years in Glasgow, my friend," I said. "You wanna build up a high tolerance to alcohol? Try drinking with the Scottish sometime, it's a _whole_ different experience. I once walked into a pub in Glasgow and asked for a bacardi, and the bartender told me they didn't do cocktails."

Revy laughed loudly, then downed another glass of bacardi, as did Rock.

"God, you're sexy when you drink like this," Revy said to me.

The next thing I knew I was in a lip-lock with her, and Rock was staring at us with wide eyes. It didn't take long before our tongues found each other and we began to resume that never-ending war our tongues had whenever our mouths met. I brought up my gloved right hand and used it to squeeze and massage her left breast, while my pale-skinned left hand found her ass and began rubbing it through her jeans.

There were only two situations we did this in. One, in one of our apartments if we needed some _stress relief_. Two, when there was alcohol involved.

Some of my curly, dark brown hair fell in front of my eyes, and I briefly raised my right hand from Revy's breast to brush it away. I could see the rose-colour of my eyes reflected back at me in her brown ones. My face was heating up and my dick was getting hard, but then we pulled away from each other for air and the massive amount of drinking continued. I downed another pint of my spirits, and Revy and Rock continued their little competition of who could drink the most rum.

How adorable people with a low alcohol tolerance were.

I was halfway through my fourth pint, and Rock and Revy were about to start on their eighth (I think) glass of bacardi, when three small black objects bounced in through the open doors of the pub.

I got one good look at the objects and, without even really thinking about it, dived behind the bar. Revy followed shortly after.

 _BANG!_

The sound of the grenades exploding rang through the air. Then the gunfire started. They sounded like machine guns or assault rifles, or something. Whatever they were, they were rapid-fire weaponry, and there were a fucking _lot_ of them. I heard the unmistakable sound of bullets tearing through flesh a little way away, and I knew that some poor bastard had just had most of his guts blown out of him. A moment after the gunfire started, Rock came crawling around the bar. Smart guy. He had hit the deck when the grenades blew.

"Revy! Gabe!" Bao shouted at us. "If these assholes are your friends, then you'd better deal with 'em!"

"Don't know 'em," said Revy. She downed the rest of her rum, which she had apparently brought behind the bar with her.

I drew _The Ambassador_ from its holster and held it up beside my head. "Whoever these cunts are, they just interrupted our drinking time," I said. "And that alone is a good excuse to blow 'em full o' fucking holes in my book."

Bullets continued to fly, and there was the distinct sound of bullets hitting metal just behind us.

"Wow, you bulletproofed the bar, huh?" said Revy.

"Yep," said Bao with pride in his tone and a grin on his face. "It can handle anything up to fifty calibre."

"Revy!? Gren!?" I heard Dutch shout.

"We're okay!" the two of us shouted at the same time.

"Benny!?"

"Miraculously I'm alive!" I heard Benny shout from somewhere. He sounded quite panicked.

"And Rock!?"

"Dead!" Rock yelled at the top of his lungs. I didn't quite understand the rest of what he said, he was rambling quite a lot. I think he said something about graduating and a corporation … I don't know, and I don't particularly care much, either. I understood the very last thing he said, though. "It isn't fair!"

"Don't cry, dipshit," said Revy, loading one of her Berettas. "Don't you know you gotta enjoy life, or it'll slip away?"

I heard another grenade blow up somewhere.

"Revy!" came Dutch's voice again. "I think now's a good time to show 'em why you're called Two-Hands!"

 _Oh, yes,_ I thought, a grin growing on my face. _Now the fun begins._

The gunfire stopped suddenly.

"Secure the building!" I heard a man say, accompanied by the sound of quite a few people entering the building. "I heard voices. And there's nothing I hate more than survivors."

The grin on Revy's face actually turned me on a little. "What a great line," she said. Groaning could be heard, which stopped when a gunshot rang out, and then Revy jumped the counter. I poked my head over the top; I didn't want to miss the show.

She leapt off the counter and shot a guy multiple times with one of her _Cutlasses_. Then, when they all started shooting at her, she dived to the side and flipped, shooting both of her Berettas at once and putting down two more of them. She landed on her feet, kicked off into the air, fired one shot into a man's chest, then landed on him, knocking him to the floor.

The she came back to the counter, jumped back over it, and rejoined us. I lowered my head when the bastards started firing at us again.

"You are _so_ sexy when you do that," I said to Revy, who grinned at me. I was getting another erection, which probably wasn't healthy in the middle of a gunfight.

"You pains in the ass!" said Bao. "How many times have you guys destroyed my bar!?"

"Destroying the bar builds character," I said.

A guy jumped on the counter, and Bao shot him down with a shotgun. "You guys owe me for all this damage, understand!?" he said. "Or else I'm gonna weld your assholes shut and make new ones on your heads!"

"Enough chit-chat," I said, my trigger finger twitching as I held onto _The Ambassador_. "Time to kill all sons of bitches!"

"Dutch!" Revy yelled.

More gunfire could be heard, and the bullets stopped hitting the bulletproof bar behind us. That meant Dutch's distraction had worked. I stood up from behind the bar, as did Revy, and while she jumped onto the counter and shot two guys in the chest, I simply stood up, took careful aim on one of the assholes trying to kill us, and fired a clean shot right through his fucking head. Brain, blood, and bits of skull exploded from his head, and I grinned in satisfaction.

For the first time since this fight started I wasn't focused on what Revy was doing. If I did that, I'd die, no questions asked.

I saw another guy aiming at me. Quickly, I turned my revolver toward him, firing without really aiming properly. I heard his ribs crack apart, and saw fragments of them flying outward, as I shot him in the chest. He dropped like a sack of spuds.

I was forced to duck behind the bar as one of them fired some shots at me. The firing stopped, and I stood back up to find him reloading his assault rifle. I took aim and fired, blowing the top half of his head clean off and sending him to the ground in a mess of blood and gore.

Another one took aim at me, this one wearing slightly more body armour than the others. I put three shots in his chest at around the same place, and he went down. With quick fingers, I tipped the empty shells from my revolver and used a quick loader to put in a fresh set of six bullets.

I decided to a sadistic bastard with the next one. He came running at me, took aim, but before he could fire I shot him right between the legs. I even heard a _pop_ as I ruptured both of his testicles. I grinned in satisfaction, then fired a shot into his head to put him out of his misery.

I felt a shot whiz by my ear, and turned in the direction it came from. I fired a shot blindly, and luckily I managed to shoot him in his left eye, and he died pretty much instantly.

"I hate to break it to you, but at this point I'd say that trading you is no longer an option!" I heard Dutch say. I assumed he was talking to Rock.

"Then what's gonna happen to me!?" Rock shouted back.

"You weren't part of our plan to begin with," said Dutch. "How 'bout we just part ways here?"

I shot another man in the side. His guts spilled out and he fell to the floor, but I wasn't sure if he was dead or not.

"That's not fair!" yelled Rock. "I'm gonna die here! Take me with you!"

"Fine, then," said Dutch. "But we can't have you slowing us down. _Revy_! _Gren_! _We're leaving_!"

I was about to shoot another one, but a bunch of blood-spewing bullet holes appeared on him and he collapsed. I looked at Revy and saw her sporting a shit-eating grin. " _Got ya_!" she yelled.

" _Pegging it certainly sounds like a valid option_!" I shouted.

Dutch barged open the back door, and we all ran out of it, Revy and I shooting back into the building behind us. I stopped when I ran out of ammo again. There were two guys out back, but a few shots from Dutch's Smith & Wesson put them out of our misery.

A car skidded to a stop beside us, and Benny pushed the door open from inside. " _Get in_!" he shouted.

We all got into the car, Dutch still firing as the ones in the pub chased us out, and then Benny hit the gas pedal and we were off.

"Take this, cocksuckers!" Revy shouted, pulling out the pin of a grenade with her teeth and throwing it at our pursuers. The explosion seemed to dissuade them from chasing us any further.

"Nice touch," I said.

"Thanks," said Revy. "Hey, Dutch. Bao was so pissed off he looked like a steaming pot. He said unless we pay him back he's gonna weld our assholes."

"That's scary," Dutch said without a hint of emotion. "I think I'm gonna cry."

"What the hell is this …?" I heard Rock mutter.

"The life, Rock," I said. I couldn't keep the grin off my face. My blood was pumping through my veins violently. The adrenaline rush I had gotten from the gunfight was going to last for a _while_. "This is the fucking _life_!"

"… It's like I'm in a movie or something …" Rock muttered.

"Don't be so stupid," said Revy. "This shit's more entertaining than Hollywood's _ever_ gonna be."

Revy and I were very much in agreement.

* * *

It was _very_ early morning the next day. We were on the _Black Lagoon_ , and I hadn't slept a wink. It wasn't for the _good_ reason I normally didn't get any sleep, either. My blood was still pumping from the night before, and technically we were still on the job, so I just didn't feel like I _could_ sleep. I was in a room with Rock and Dutch, who was currently in the driver's seat.

"If we maintain this speed, we should reach Belawan Port by daybreak," said Dutch. "We'll meet Balalaika there. So, Rock."

"Huh?" said Rock.

"Benny is getting in touch with your company as we speak," said Dutch. "If negotiations don't go well, we're gonna have to leave you in Malaya. I'm sorry. The place is crawling with lowlifes and bandits, but you should survive for a while. Okay?"

"Are you _serious_!?" Rock said angrily. He stood up from his spot on the floor, and man did he look _pissed_. "You brought me this far just to let me _die_!? What is this!? After dragging me everywhere, you're the ones who brought me here, the least you could do is leave me some place safe!"

"I wouldn't push your luck," said Revy. She was poking her head out from below deck, and she was scowling at Rock, glaring at him.

"Rock, we fucking _kidnapped_ you, you spastic," I said, crossing my arms over my chest as I leaned against the wall. "You had an opportunity to leave back at the pub, but you didn't fucking take it. I think we're well within our rights to leave you where we damn well please." Just because I liked the guy didn't mean I was going to put up with his whiny bullshit.

"You wanna use us like a taxi?" Revy said. She walked over and pointed one of her Berettas at the side of Rock's head. "I know. Why don't I do you a fucking favour and show you what colour your brain is?"

"Wait!" Rock said, putting his hands up.

"I wouldn't," I said to Revy. Rock looked at me with a hopeful expression, but it died when I spoke next. "Wait until we know if his company will pay for him. If they won't, _then_ you can blow his brains all over the wall."

" _Aaaaand_ we're connected," said Benny from below deck. "We're using an assault dial, so the line should be totally secure."

"Rock," said Dutch, holding out an earpiece. "It's your boss, Mr Kageyama."

Rock rushed over, knocking Revy slightly as he went past, and took the small radio. He put it to his ear and spoke into the microphone. "Hello, sir! Okajima speaking, I'm very sorry. Now, regarding the loss of the disk, I—" He suddenly went quiet, like he had been cut off. "… I don't understand …" There was confusion in his voice. More silence. His eyes widened, and he began to look very nervous.

A few moments later he was running onto the deck, and he began to throw up over the side of the boat. Revy and I followed after him on Dutch's orders. We got a short version of what had happened – basically, Rock's company had been doing some nuke smuggling, and the details were on the disk. Now that Rock knew, he was dead weight, so they basically told him to die out here.

"They weren't worried about ditching you," said Revy. "Though I guess I can sympathise. Anyway, there goes the ransom, which means _I_ don't get a bonus."

"Shit, I'd have liked the extra dosh, too, Revy," I said. "Though I guess the gunfight was enough to make up for whatever money that ransom would've got us."

"Is all this _really_ enough to make you throw up?" Revy asked Rock.

"Just leave me alone!" said Rock.

"Revy, Gabe, are you up on deck?"asked Benny over our earpiece radios. I had taken mine off while in the boat, but put it back on once I'd gotten on deck.

"Yep," I said into the mic.

"I'm picking up something, and it's coming straight at us, but it's not a boat. It's way too fast. It's at three hours, five minutes, can you see anything?"

Revy and I looked, and … _Oh shit,_ I thought as the gunship came into view. It was a big armoured helicopter that looked like it could sink us five times over.

"It's a gunship!" Revy said into her mic. "Minimum altitude!"

The wind whipped through my turquoise hair as the gunship passed – _very low –_ over us. The boat began to speed up, and I knew that Dutch must be trying to get us the hell out of there. I just wasn't sure we would be able to outrun this fucking thing.

"Yo, Rock! Heads up!" Revy said, throwing Rock an assault rifle.

"A gun? I don't want it!" said Rock.

"Give it here, then!" I said, yanking it from his grip. As much as I liked _The Ambassador_ , I'm afraid my trusty revolver just wasn't going to cut it in this instance.

"He's coming!" Benny yelled over the radio. "He's gonna bite our ass!"

"This isn't good!" said Dutch. "We're in serious shit!"

The gunship fired off two very loud shots which collided with the water on either side of the _Black Lagoon_ , sending up large splashes of water.

" _He's firing at us_!" Rock shouted in panic.

" _No shit, Sherlock_!" I shouted right back, firing the assault rifle up at the gunship. Only a few of my shots hit; I wasn't used to fully automatic weapons.

Rock dived to the floor and started screaming as more shots rained down on us.

"I'm pretty sure I _know_ it's not good, Dutch!" Revy said. She began firing the _massive_ antiaircraft gun – which somewhat resembled a giant grey sniper rifle – but the gunship kept moving and none of her shots hit.

" _Hit it_!" Rock yelled. He had rolled into a rather precarious place in an attempt to find cover. " _Shoot it down_!"

" _Shut up_!" Revy shouted at him.

"Yeah, some of us are actually trying to _save_ our sorry arses here!" I said. I looked at him, glaring. "You _do_ realise you're hiding underneath a torpedo, don't you, ya fucking retard!?" I went back to firing my assault rifle at the gunship. Even the bullets that hit did next to nothing, but I wasn't going to go down without a fight.

"YOU DUMBASS!" I heard Revy shout. I looked, and saw that Rock was putting on a life jacket.

"I've had it with you guys!" he said. "I'm getting the hell outta here!"

 _You fucking idiot,_ I thought, narrowing my eyes at him. "Don't you fucking realise most of their shots are hitting the fucking _water_!?"

Revy tackled him to the ground and pinned him down. "You limp-dicked son of a bitch!" she growled. "You running away!?"

"Stop it!" said Rock. "Why do I have to suffer like this!? I can't _take_ it any more!"

 _He thinks_ this _is suffering?_ I thought, shaking my head. _Boy, you don't even know the meaning of the word._

One of the gunship's shots hit home, and a small fire broke out on the top of our boat.

" _Fuck_!" I yelled. There were now large, smoking bullet holes in the deck of the ship. Luckily, they didn't seem to have punched through to the bottom, otherwise we'd have been sinking right now.

"Dammit!" Rock yelled, smacking the deck with his fist. "You all seem to think you can do and say anything you want to me! _Everyone_! _Even my damn boss_!" He stood up, knocking Revy off of him, and snatched the assault rifle from my hands. " _Will someone tell me why the hell I have to suffer like this_!?" He hurled the assault rifle overboard in what appeared to be sheer frustration.

I couldn't even get angry. That assault rifle was doing fuck-all, anyway.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap, people! I get the feeling the Revy/OC pairing isn't going to be that popular, and I'm sorry if you feel that way, but I honestly thought the pairing between her and Rock just didn't work. With that out of the way, what did you think about the chapter as a whole? I'll admit it's not my best work, but I've never really written for a series like _Black Lagoon_ before, so please bear with me.**

 **I'd once again like to thank Theboblinator for the help he has provided with this story, and you should all look forward to his future _Black Lagoon_ story, as well.**

 **See you next time!**


	2. Rock Ramps it Up a Notch

**Hello again, Constant Readers, and welcome to chapter two of** ** _Red Fraction_** **! I'm certainly having fun with this, and I'm glad to see that a lot of you are, too. I don't really have all that much to say here, so let's just get this party started!**

 **Oh, at the time of writing this author's note, I'm thinking about putting a lemon at the end of the chapter. I don't know at the moment if I'm going to, but I thought I'd best put this here just in case.**

 **Let's begin.**

* * *

Rock Ramps it Up a Notch

After Rock's outburst, everything went really quiet, though none of us really noticed. I was stood there with no weapon but my revolver, which wouldn't exactly do much good against a gunship, and for some reason I couldn't take my eyes off Rock, who was breathing heavily, still standing where he was when he threw the assault rifle into the water.

"… You good?" I asked him. "Did you get all that all out of your system?"

He didn't respond. He didn't even turn to _face_ me. He just carried on with his heavy breathing, staring out into the water.

" _Rock_!" Revy shouted. She grabbed on to the shoulder of the life jacket Rock was wearing and used it to forcefully yank him around to face her. "What the _hell_ are you thinking? Do you have any idea how much one of those things costs!?"

"This is it," Rock said through clenched teeth. "They came here to kill me. Why should I have to suffer for all this crap my boss got us involved in?" He grabbed Revy's hand and forced her to let go of his shoulder, then he walked past her.

It was at around this point that I finally noticed the relative silence that had overtaken the area. _Why aren't they shooting at us …?_ I questioned in my mind. Not that I was complaining about the distinct lack of bullets being fired at us, but it seemed strange to me that they would have spent all that time shooting at the _Black Lagoon_ and then just stopped. _What's your game, you bastards? What the fuck are you playing at …?_

"I think you're missing the point here," Revy said to Rock. "What they really want is to destroy that disk, right? Your life is just—"

"My life is just an accessory to that," Rock growled, cutting Revy off. "Damn it! Damn it, damn it, damn it!" He emphasised each use of the phrase _damn it_ by kicking the _loaded torpedo launcher_ he had previously freaked out about.

I would have questioned his sanity, but I was used to crazy people by this point.

"You know … there's a torpedo in there …" Revy said in a deadpan.

" _Shut up_!" Rock shouted. It looked like he had finally hit his breaking point.

"On the subject of shutting up," I interjected, seeing the perfect opportunity to point out what I'd noticed. "Has anyone else noticed that they've stopped shooting at us?"

Revy looked at me for a moment, then looked up at the gunship, which was still there but was being awfully quiet. She looked just as confused as I felt. Hell, even Rock stopped abusing our torpedo launcher when I pointed out the lack of gunfire. The three of us stood in complete silence for a few moments, tensing, like we were just _waiting_ for the gunfire to start back up again. It didn't. Instead, things remained as quiet as they had been for the last few minutes, and that confused me.

"… What the fuck?" said Revy finally. She looked around a little. "Why the hell aren't they shooting?"

"Is that really something to complain about?" Rock asked in confusion.

"Normally, no," I said. "But when they have the capability to tear us apart in two minutes flat, them not doing so means something is _very_ fucking wrong here. Those bellends are up to something …"

Revy gritted her teeth for a moment, then stalked off toward the door that lead to the small cabin of the _Black Lagoon_. I followed after her, and Rock after me. Revy opened the door to the cabin and peered inside. "Dutch, what the hell's going on?" she asked. She stepped inside, as did Rock and I. "Where'd those guys go?"

"Benny-boy?" Dutch said into his earpiece.

"Yeah," Benny's voice said through Dutch's headphones. "It looks like they've fallen back about five thousand metres and they're still tailing us from that distance. What do these guys want, anyway?"

"Well, I'm no expert or anything, but I _think_ they were trying to kill us," I said. Then I felt a grimace cross my face. "They have enough fire-power to tear us about a hundred new assholes, so the fact that they're not makes me worried. They're … toying with us, or some shit. Like a cat playing with a mouse."

A grim silence followed what I had said, and for a moment I wished I had never opened my God damn mouth. I knew why these guys had stopped – it was like I'd said; they were playing with prey that they, regrettably correctly, assumed couldn't fight back – but that didn't mean I had to draw attention to it. I had seen enough situations in which the people with the upper hand toyed with their targets to know that pointing it out only made things worse. Even for people like us. Frankly, I always much preferred being on the other side of situations like this. But fuck it; if there was one thing all those bad cartoons had taught me, it's that sometimes, in a game of cat and mouse, the mouse manages to pull off a victory.

Dutch seemed to realise something and reached to grab the map. He opened it and scanned his eyes over it. "Damn it!" he said. "The channel."

"That's it!" Benny said in realisation. "The channel!"

"The path ahead of us to Belawan is filled with rocks and mangroves, and they must've figured that out," said Dutch. "The further we go, the tighter it's gonna get. In the end, we won't be able to take evasive manoeuvres."

"So they're caging us in …" I said in realisation.

"Let's turn this boat around and get outta here," Revy said, resting an arm on the back of Dutch's chair.

"Yeah," Dutch agreed. He pulled a lever near him and the boat began to turn around.

And that's when the shitstorm of gunfire started up again.

The horrifically loud sounds of their guns firing happened only a split second before the water seemed to explode upward in front of us. Dutch took a sharp turn, which made me stumble a little, but at least it got us out of the path of the gunfire … Well, the first load, anyway. The bastards continued to fire at us as we sailed away, some of the shots hitting and some not. They were just as relentless about it as they had been the first time.

And then, just as suddenly as before, the gunfire stopped again. I could still hear the helicopter, but the bullets had stopped raining down on us.

"You'd better not say I suck at this," said Dutch grimly. "But I guess I can't redeem myself now, right?"

"I wouldn't say that," said Revy.

"I had no other options," said Dutch. "I _had_ to avoid to the right."

"Yeah, I know that," said Revy.

Neither of them sounded particularly happy.

 _What are they going on about …?_ I wondered as I moved to look out the window. "Oh …" We were now sailing down a river or a stream or something. It didn't really matter what it was, we were pretty screwed either way. Rivers and streams always had to end somewhere, and when that happened … well, bye-bye _Black Lagoon_ … "Bloody hell," I groaned as I slumped down on the floor, resting my back against a wall.

"Did we just enter the mouth of a river?" Rock asked, staring out the window I had just looked through. "This is a river, right? If we continue like this, we're gonna run out of options to escape."

"No shit, Sherlock," I said.

"We already figured that one out," said Revy.

"These guys have us completely trapped …" said Rock.

"The enemy's behind us again," said Benny. "He's looking down on us from about five thousand metres back right now."

 _Of course they are,_ I thought, scowling. _The pricks know they've got us trapped. At this point it's either die trying to make a break for it or wait until this fucking river comes to an end and just wait for them to kill us._ I didn't like that, not at all. I had always known I was probably going to die in a fight or some shit, but I would have much preferred it if it was a situation I could actually _fight back_ in. I had no problems with leaving this world kicking and screaming, covered in somebody else's blood; I _did_ have a problem with dying in a bullshit game of cat and mouse with some dickheads in a fucking attack helicopter.

"Check that out," said Revy, looking out the window. "A sunken ship. What a bad omen."

"I fucking hate omens," I said. "Always making things feel much worse than they have to. This entire situation is bullshit …"

"Guess we might have to take a rain check on that stress relief," Revy said, grinning at me.

"Okay, now you're just rubbing it in," I said. I mock glared at her, and she laughed. I caught Rock staring at us curiously from the corner of my eye; probably wondering how we could joke around under those circumstances.

"Dutch, they just stopped by that sunken ship, and they're hovering there," said Benny. "They're not chasing us any more."

"It's not worth the energy for them to follow us," said Dutch. "That's exactly what this means."

" _Damn_ ," said Rock.

We spent some time after that just sailing along in silence. No one wanted to acknowledged it, but there was a sense of dread hanging in the air. It was quite clear that none of us expected to get out of there alive by that point. I had been in some tight spots before – hell, I met these guys while I was in a tight spot – but I had never been in one so tight that death was all but guaranteed. I didn't like it. It made me feel strange, almost powerless, and while I had always been a follower rather than a leader, I was still used to having some semblance of control over a situation depending on what I did. I didn't have that here, and that made me uncomfortable.

The feeling of dread finally came to a head as we reached a circular area surrounded by waterfalls. The only way out was the way we came in.

"It's a dead end …" Rock said in realisation.

"Sure is," said Dutch.

" _Damn it_!" Rock yelled.

"There's no road ahead of us," said Dutch. "The only option we have now is to turn around. And when we do that, they'll be waiting for us. My gut tells me he put us here on purpose. They wanna finish us off face to face." He turned to face us. "So, who wants to ring the gong?"

"Cornered like animals …" I said with a scowl. "What a shitty way to die."

"It ain't something that happens every day," Dutch said, lighting up a cigarette. "But once in a while you find them around. Wannabe vets who like to pretend they're cowboys."

"Wait a second!" said Rock, getting near Dutch. "You're saying our only choice is to _die_!?"

"All right, why don't you calm down, Rock?" said Dutch.

"I know! Let's call the local police! I mean, that's gotta be better than—"

Rock never got to finish his reasoning. Dutch delivered an uppercut right to his face. Rock staggered back and slumped against the wall.

"You're not helping," said Dutch. "Like I said, just calm down."

"Ain't no point in flipping out, mate," I said to Rock. "While I still say it's bullshit, there ain't nothing we can do about it. All we can do is try to stay alive and hope for the best, as cheesy as that shit sounds."

"Gren's right, Rock," said Dutch. "If you wanna survive, you gotta start using your head."

Revy walked up behind Dutch's chair. "Dutch, how about waiting for them to run out of fuel?" she asked.

"Yeah, but these bastards are from EO," said Dutch. "They'll come finish the job before that happens."

"Damn it …" said Rock. "Why did things have to end up like this?"

"No matter how many times you say that, it ain't gonna make a difference," I said. Then I sighed and turned to Dutch. "So, what? Do we turn round and try to at least put a dent in them before we get mutilated? 'Cause I'm not seeing any other way out of this. Unless, of course, you just wanna sit here and wait for 'em to finish the job?"

"No chance," said Dutch.

"Didn't think so," I said.

"How bad's the ship?" Revy asked.

"So far, she's not looking too bad," said Dutch. "But I'm more worried about those things." He nodded out the window in the direction of the torpedoes. "If even a single bullet hits a torpedo, we'll all be flying to the moon."

Revy groaned. "That's what you get for keeping them, dumbass," she said.

"I always figured I'd end up using them for something," said Dutch.

"Like fucking what?" I asked. "Aren't torpedoes normally for underwater? We're not exactly a submarine, Dutch."

"Gabe's got a point," said Benny. "And I know it might be a waste, but maybe we should throw those overboard."

"Guess we have no choice," said Dutch.

"What a waste …" said Revy.

Dutch reached for the lever that would dump the torpedoes off our boat …

"Wait!" Rock yelled suddenly, standing up faster than I would have thought possible after that uppercut he took. "Dutch, listen to me."

"You go back to sleep," said Dutch.

"I figured something out now that I've had time to think," said Rock. He wiped away some blood that was trickling from his mouth. "Just hear me out."

"If you break my concentration again, then I'll let Revy hit you next time," Dutch told him. "And it ain't gonna be pretty. Especially if she lets Gren take a shot at you, too. Those two are practically the Devil when they work together."

Surprisingly, a rather daring smirk appeared on Rock's face. "I say we go face to face with these guys," he said.

"Are you retarded?" Dutch asked. "How can we have a shoot-out? All we have on board is an antiaircraft rifle! They've got _missiles_ on their side."

"I noticed that chopper had infra-red homing missiles on it," said Revy.

"Way to add fuel to the fire, Revy," I said, shaking my head. I looked at Rock. "They are right, though. I love a good gunfight as much as the next bloke – or woman, since that's normally Revy – but we'd be ripped the fuck apart if we tried to fight them head on."

"Yeah, we don't even come close," said Dutch.

"You think so?" Rock asked. "We do have something we can use."

"Revy, Gren, what've you two been giving him to drink?" Dutch asked us.

"Don't blame me for this," said Revy, at the same time as I said, "If he drank anything I could give him, he'd be dead."

"If you think about it, this is just a big game of chicken, right?" said Rock. "This boat's armaments and speed, that sunken ship we passed … I'm pretty sure we have everything we need."

There was silence for a few moments, then Dutch spoke. "What the hell do you have in mind, anyway?"

"Exactly what you guys were just talking about," said Rock. "Why don't we fly them to the moon instead?"

I both liked and feared the look he had on his face as he said that. Then he explained his plan to us, and I started to respect this crazy bastard's imagination. This was a plan of Michael Bay levels of impossibility and impracticality, but if it worked … this was going to be fucking _awesome_!

"Impossible," Dutch said after we'd heard the plan. "There's no way we can pull that off."

"If you think about it, in theory, this ship _is_ meant to hydroplane," said Benny, who had come into the room with us. He held his thumb and index finger to show a small amount of empty space. "At full speed we're only in the water about this much."

"Plus, if we don't manage to pull this off, we'll be dead," I said. "Not a very different result from what would happen if we tried to make a run for it. At least this way we go out in style."

"Well, Dutch, it's not like we've got any better options," said Revy. "I say we do it."

Dutch used his lighter to light up a cigarette for Rock. "You do realise the plan's not gonna work unless they're right in front of us?" he asked. "Do you really think that's gonna happen, Rock?"

Rock took a puff of the cigarette. "It seems like they're having a lot of fun chasing us around, even though it's obvious they have the advantage," he said. "What reason would they have to start the whole fight over again? You said it yourself earlier, this is the sort of guy who thinks of himself as a real cowboy. If we lure him into a game of chicken, he won't be able to resist. I don't have any guarantees. At this point, it's your decision to make as captain."

Dutch tapped a finger three times. "We sure managed to pick up one crazy son of a bitch," he said. "You've gotta be completely insane. But the idea's exciting, and what's the point of life if you can't get excited? Right, let's do this thing!"

Revy, Rock and I headed up to the deck of the ship again. We all wore earpieces so that we could keep in contact as we did one of the craziest fucking things I think we've ever done. I couldn't stop the blood from pumping fast through my veins. Rock's plan was crazy, completely insane, but it sounded _fun_. And if by some miracle we _did_ pull this off … well, it would be action movie shit worthy of Hollywood.

Dutch turned the boat around and we began to sail back the way we came. The gunship lowered in the air, still facing us, and came toward us.

"Rock, you know what you've gotta do, right?" Dutch said over the earpieces.

"If they fire a missile, I shoot a signal flare away from the boat," said Rock.

"You got it," said Dutch. "I see the jackass! Revy! It's a game of chicken! Send 'em an invitation! And Gren, try and make things a little more interesting."

"Nice one, boss," I said, grinning widely.

Revy started opening fire on the gunship with the antiaircraft rifle. They seemed to take the challenge and lowered their gunship, firing off bullets and missiles at us. When they were low enough, I grabbed one of the grenades from my belt – we kept a few below deck for emergencies – and pulled the pin, then threw it at the gunship. It didn't do anything, but I think the explosion might have made them a little more eager to play with us.

" _Rock, they're coming_!" Revy yelled. " _Shoot that flare_!"

Rock did just that, shooting the flare into the air and away from our boat. It turned out that Revy had been right about the infra-red missiles – the missiles that the gunship had fired at us changed directions and began shooting toward where the flare had exploded in the sky. The missiles collided with each other and exploded spectacularly.

"It worked!" said Rock.

I whistled as I looked at the bright explosion in the air. "Now _those_ are fireworks!" I said in admiration.

"We're on the alpine course now!" Benny said over the earpieces as we began to approach the boat we had passed before. "All three of you get back in the cabin!"

We didn't need telling twice. All three of us got back into the cabin as quickly as we could, and then held on for dear life to whatever was near us. I grabbed a piece of piping on the wall; my knuckles were white, I was gripping it so hard.

"Three hundred feet to go!" Benny told us. "One-fifty … One hundred!"

And a few moments later we made contact with the crashed boat … and, using it as a ramp, were flung out of the water and into the air.

" _Fire number one_! _Fire number two_!" Dutch yelled as he pulled two of the levers in front of him.

The two torpedoes we kept on deck fired, and, because of our positioning, one of them hit the gunship dead on.

" _Yeah_!" Rock yelled. " _You got fucked_!"

I didn't have time to register much else. Landing back in the water was rather rough.

I felt myself lurch forward, just barely managing to cling to the pipe I was holding onto … then a smashing sound and a burst of pain caught my attention. A whiskey bottle had collided with and broken against my head, and man did it fucking _hurt_! Now that we were relatively steady, I released the pipe and put a hand against my forehead. When I took it away, I saw that there was a little blood on my hand, but other than the initial burst of pain when the bottle hit me, I didn't feel a thing.

Dutch groaned and sat up again. His head seemed to have collided with the controls during the landing. "Well, feels like my head's still attached," he said. He brought up a hand to check his shades. "And my sunglasses aren't broken. Amen, hallelujah, and peanut butter."

Revy had landed ass-over-head. Her back was against the wall, but her head was on the floor and her ass was in the air. "Fucking hell," she said. "We made it this time, but I will never do this again."

"I wouldn't mind doing it again," I said, smirking. "You look pretty good from this angle. Now, if only your shirt would fall down …"

"Fuck you, Gren," she said. She sat up, looked at my face, and grinned maliciously. "You look like shit."

"I think it's only thanks to the adrenaline rush that I don't _feel_ like shit, too," I said.

"Benny, you okay?" Dutch asked over the radio.

"Yeah, I'm alive, somehow," came the sound of Benny's voice. "But all my instruments are fucked. We're gonna have to repair all—"

"What about Rock?" Dutch asked.

"He's passed out over there," said Revy. She was standing up and holding her own head now. I looked over to where she was looking and saw Rock lying on the floor, covered in broken glass. "He was yelling like a maniac right before we hit 'em. Just like William Holden in _The Wild Bunch_."

"Just look at him," said Dutch. There was a smile on his face. "He looks so comfortable, sprawled out like that."

"The guy's clearly insane," I said. Another grin wormed its way onto my face. "Can we keep him around? I think I'm starting to like this crazy bastard. He's certainly not the pathetic little wanker I thought he was a few hours ago."

"No kidding," said Revy. She looked over at me. "Still not feeling the blood pissing outta your head?"

"Is it really that bad?" I asked. "I honestly don't feel a thing … I'll go to the bathroom and clear myself up. Back in a minute."

I went below deck in order to get to the bathroom. On my way there, I had to pass by Benny, and he hadn't been exaggerating about his equipment. That stuff was well and truly fucked.

"Hey, Benny," I said as I made my way through the room. "That shit's gonna be expensive to replace, huh?"

"Yeah, no shit," said Benny. Then he looked up at me. "Damn, Gabe, you look like shit."

I laughed. "That's exactly how Revy put it," I said. "I'm just gonna get myself cleaned up. Then I'll give you a hand cleaning up all this shite."

I went on without saying anything else. The bathroom was only around the corner. I went in and locked the door behind me. The place was a bit of a mess after the rough landing, but it still looked to be fully functional. I walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water, then I looked in the mirror to see the damage.

Revy was right, there was a _lot_ of blood pissing out of a nasty cut on my forehead. I thought I could even see some glass in there. I picked up a towel from the floor, put it under the running tap, and then began to scrub my face. As I cleaned, the pale, strong, scarred, yet somehow still handsome face that I saw every time I looked in a mirror came into view. My rose red eyes still looked bloodstained, but they always had – I never knew why my eyes were that colour, but I thought they looked cool. I didn't need to clean my hair from what I could see, but I did so anyway; the dark brown could be deceiving when it came to cleaning. None of the blood had gotten onto my black vest, which was a bonus. I was just glad I had foregone wearing my trenchcoat on this job. On my legs I wore a pair of black joggers, and on my feet a pair of brown shoes. My right hand and a large portion of my right arm were covered by a long, black glove.

I turned the tap off once I was done cleaning myself up and picking glass out of the cut on my forehead. I didn't normally like washing myself off until we got home, but I didn't particularly like being covered in my own blood, either. I could still feel my heart beating at a much faster pace than usual. That would pass soon enough.

 _They were a bunch of cunts, but at least we got some fun out of it,_ I thought to myself, and a smile grew on my face. _And Rock … that mental bastard turned out to be something of a badass. The world's full of surprises …_

Then I left the bathroom and started helping to clean up the boat.

* * *

We docked the boat at the place where we had agreed to drop off the disk. The sun was just starting to set. The adrenaline rush I had had worn off at this point, and I was starting to feel as shitty as I looked. Luckily, the pain in my head was just a dull throbbing by this point. Nothing a little alcohol wouldn't fix … All right, nothing a _lot_ of alcohol wouldn't fix. Sometimes my high tolerance to alcohol was just as much a curse as it was a blessing …

"Excellent work," Balalaika said as Dutch handed her the disk. She was a middle-aged woman with long blonde hair that was done up in a huge ponytail that reached the base of her spine. She had blue eyes. She would have been rather attractive were it not for the burn scar on the right side of her face, and even then she wasn't particularly bad looking. The scars also went down her body, but they were only really visible where her shirt ended. She wore a red skirt suit with black stockings and high heels. She also had a Russian military coat draped over her shoulders. "You know I really admire smart work, Dutch. But I've got to tell you, you guys are all looking … a little rough."

 _That's putting it mildly,_ I thought.

"Well it's not like we're going to some dinner party," said Dutch. "It's just our style."

Balalaika turned toward the businessman who was standing my his car – Rock's boss. "Now, Mr Kageyama," she said to him. "We from Hotel Moscow have a code of honour."

"Oh?" said Kageyama. I didn't like him already; he had the voice of a pompous asshole who could really use a bullet to the brain. "I thought you were a representative of the Bougainvillea Trade Company."

"As you can see, we followed through on our end of the bargain," said Balalaika, approaching Kageyama with the disk. She held it out to him. "So there shouldn't be any hard feelings."

He took the disk and put it in his jacket pocket. "Of course not," he said. "The world is full of things that cannot be helped."

"Now it's your turn to follow through on your end of the bargain. We'll go over the details at the hotel."

"Very well, then." One of Kageyama's assistants opened his car door for him. Kageyama turned around and looked at Rock. "Thanks for your good work on this, Okajima. Now come along, let's go." He climbed into the car.

Rock didn't move.

"Well, Okajima?" asked the assistant, who was still holding the car door open. "What are you waiting for? Come on."

Rock slowly began to approach the car, but stopped when he was looking at Kageyama through the open door. "Hey, boss," he said. "Don't you remember?" He tore his tie off and looked at Kageyama with a hard expression. "Well, you should. I'm already dead. You said it, remember? And by the way, my name is Rock now."

"That so?" asked Kageyama, not a trace of emotion on his face. "Very well. Do as you wish. Let's get going," he added to his assistant.

"Y-y-yes, sir," said the assistant. He closed the car door, got in the front, and the two of them drove away.

Balalaika stopped her car near Rock and talked to him for a bit after that, but I wasn't paying attention any more. I was too busy thinking about what Rock had just done. He had spent so much of his time with us complaining about his situation, but he had just thrown away any chance he may have had at going back to his old life. I had never seen this before, but I think I've heard of it happening. Some people get a taste for this sort of thing really quickly. _I wonder if that's what's happened to Rock …?_

It probably was. And honestly, after the crazy shit he pulled with the boat earlier, I wasn't going to complain if he decided to stay.

Dutch, Benny, Revy and I were leaning against a wall, facing away from the setting sun. Well, Dutch, Benny and I were leaning, Revy was sitting _on_ the wall, but you get the idea. We were all looking at Rock as he faced us again once Balalaika had driven off.

"So, tell me, Rock," said Dutch. "What will you do now?"

Rock shrugged. "Guess I'm not a hostage any more," he said, smiling. He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "And I've got nowhere to go …"

"Hey," said Revy. "There's this crew I've heard of that might be looking for a good sailor. Think you could be interested in something like that? They're a delivery company—"

"Who sometimes break rules to put food on the table," Rock finished for her. He was smoking a cigarette now, that grin still on his face. "Isn't that right?"

"Spot on, Rock," I said. A large grin spread across my face, too. "No more working for pompous dickheads. You really were wasted in an office job, you crazy son of a bitch. Now you can enjoy a job where your unique and slightly insane way of thinking can actually be put in use." I laughed, and he laughed, too. "Chuck us a ciggy, will ya?"

"Sure thing," he said, giving me a cigarette and holding out a lighter. "I look forward to working with you, Gren."

I grinned. "Likewise, Rock."

"Okay, we should get going," said Dutch. "At this rate, it'll be dark by the time we reach Roanupur."

The lot of us got back aboard the _Black Lagoon_ , and Dutch began to sail us away. I stood up on the deck with Revy. Rock, Dutch and Benny were all inside. It was getting dark quickly, so there was the beginnings of a chill in the air.

"Hell of a day," I said. "Had a hell of an adrenaline rush earlier, but it's gone now. Funny thing, though; I still don't feel tired out."

"Me, neither," said Revy.

The two of us looked at each other and smirked.

"Stress relief?" I asked.

"Stress relief," Revy said in confirmation.

I felt the smirk on my face grow by a fair margin. I could hardly wait to get back to Roanupur.

* * *

When we got back to Roanupur, the city of murderers, thieves, and other assorted scum of the Earth, it was already dark out. That didn't mean the place was quiet, though; there were still plenty of people out and about. Homeless people, prostitutes, drug dealers, and a shit-ton of drunk people. Say what you want about this place, it was never quiet or dull here. That can be kind of a pain in the ass for people who are trying to sleep, but I had gained a certain fondness for this shithole since I first came here. We didn't stop by Bao's bar this time – we didn't think he'd be very pleased to see us, considering the last time we'd gone in there, a bunch of people who were after us had completely shot the place to hell.

Instead, we went straight to our apartment building. We all lived in there, in separate apartments, but we spent most of the day in Dutch's. The others were really only so that we all had a room to sleep in, and no one had to take the couch. Rock might have to for the night, but only for the one. Well, actually …

"Hey, Rock," I said as we entered the building. I fished around in my pockets and took out the key to my apartment, and I gave it to Rock. "My apartment's on the third floor, make yourself at home. I doubt I'll be in there tonight, so feel free to use the bed."

He took the key, looked down at it – I presume for the apartment number – and then looked back at me. "Thanks, Gren," he said.

"No prob," I said. There wasn't really much conversation other than that. I watched as Dutch, Benny and Rock all went up the stairs to the apartments, then I looked at Revy, who was still standing beside me. I let a smirk grace my lips. "Now, I believe we have an appointment to keep."

She smirked back. "What do you think I was waiting for, dumbass?" she asked. She began to walk up the stairs, and I followed.

The sense of anticipation that filled me as I ascended the stairs behind Revy was almost unbearable. I'll admit, I had come to be quite addicted to the sex, even if it only happened once a week or so, if that. I could feel my dick harden slightly just from the anticipation of what was about to occur. I felt my excitement increase as I thought about the feel of Revy's rocking body against my own … the feeling was maddening …

We reached the fourth floor, where Revy's apartment was located, and she took her keys out. She opened the door, the two of us walked inside, and she locked the door again. Didn't want anything interrupting us. The loud noises of outside were drowned out somewhat. Not completely gone, but quiet enough to be ignored.

The second Revy had locked that door, I wrapped my arms around her midsection from behind and placed a long, lingering kiss on the side of her neck. I felt her push back against me, bringing her body closer to mine, as she hummed at the feeling. She managed to turn herself around, and before I knew it our lips were locked, and our tongues were battling one another for dominance. This didn't last long, however, as Revy pulled away from me, and a smirk of cockiness and satisfaction appeared on her face.

"Couldn't wait till we got in the bedroom, huh?" she asked.

I brought a hand forward and began rubbing one of her breasts. "You have no idea," I said, then attacked her lips again.

The two of us stumbled, lips locked, into Revy's bedroom, and practically fell onto the double bed (we practically all had one; bigger was more comfortable). I wrapped my arms around Revy's waist, and she wrapped her arms around my back. Our tongues swirled around each other, rubbing up against each other every so often, and I felt my already hardening dick grow even harder.

Our lips disconnected, and Revy lifted up her shirt, revealing her grey sports bra. I didn't waste a second; I immediately moved to help her remove the bra, and her amazing breasts came free.

I didn't even hesitate. The second the bra came off, I was grabbing and kneading those fine tits of hers. I grasped the warm orbs of flesh in my hands and suckled on Revy's nipples. I felt her hand on the back of my head, pushing me deeper into her bosom as she released quiet noises of pleasure. Deciding to make those noises a little louder, I brought my left hand down to the crotch of Revy's incredibly short jeans, and began to rub through them. That didn't get much of a reaction, mostly because of the material, but when I brought my hand _into_ the jeans, she moaned pretty loudly. The moist feel of her underwear made me grin in satisfaction.

I took my head away from her breasts and began to head downwards. I took the glove off my right hand on the way down and threw it away, revealing my severely scarred forearm. As I reached Revy's bottom half, I grasped her jeans and panties both at once, and pulled downward, throwing them both onto the floor. She kicked her shoes off herself. I looked at the glorious pussy I had uncovered, and was quite pleased to discover just how wet she was already.

"This wet this quickly, Revy?" I asked. "Wow, and here I thought my job was going to be difficult."

"Just start licking, shithead!" she yelled at me.

I chuckled. "Killjoy," I said, then shoved my face between her legs.

The loud moan Revy released when I started licking was truly music to my ears. I used my fingers to poke and prod at her folds and her clitoris as I used my tongue to explore her warm depths. I felt Revy's hand on the back of my head again, encouraging me to go in deeper. I obliged. Then I brought up my left hand, while my right was still playing with Revy's folds, and inserted a finger into her glistening wet pussy. I heard her moans pick up in volume, but only slightly, and started using two fingers instead. I thought she tasted fantastic.

After a few more minutes, I felt Revy's hand grasp my hair in a vice grip, and her back arched. Her inner walls clamped around my tongue and I got a face full of pussy juice. I licked up as much as I could.

"You really … haven't lost your touch …" Revy said, breathing heavily.

"What can I say?" I asked, smirking. "I'm a God damn sexual Tyrannosaurus."

"Really?" Revy asked, rolling her eyes. "Let's see if that ego of yours lasts until we're done. Now take your damn shirt off."

"Yes, ma'am." I stood up and did as she told me, pulling my vest up and over my head, revealing my muscular body. She stood up, too, and kissed me again, shoving her tongue into my mouth and rubbing her hands up and down my toned, scarred body. I took the opportunity to take hold of her breasts again, then I brought my hands down and started kneading her ass in my hands. I had a huge stiffy by this point.

Revy pulled her lips away from mine and smirked. "Now it's your turn," she said. She turned us around and pushed me onto the bed. Then she got on her knees in front of me, grasped the top of both my joggers and boxer shorts in her hands, and began to pull them down. I helped her out by lifting my hips and kicking my shoes off, and in a few seconds I was as naked as she was, my incredibly stiff dick pointing into the air.

"Ah, my favourite part of your body," she said.

I started to chuckle and come up with a witty response, but it turned into a moan as Revy grabbed my throbbing shaft and started to rub it up and down. She began to run her pleasantly moist tongue from my ballsack all the way to the tip of my dick, all the while jerking me off. Then Revy took me by surprise by wrapping her succulent lips around the tip of my dick and bringing her head down, taking as much of me into her mouth as she could. I released a loud moan of pleasure at the action.

She made eye contact with me and smirked around my length. She took her hands away from my prick and brought them down to her breasts, which she then raised to be level with my dick and pressed against it. An even louder groan of pleasure escaped my mouth as Revy began to use her tits to pleasure me along with her mouth. I continued to make loud noises of pleasure as Revy continued to stroke and suck my cock. I began to feel a build up of pressure in my groin, and before I could warn Revy it felt like the Earth had stopped spinning, and I dissolved into pleasure, releasing my come into Revy's suckling mouth.

When Revy removed her mouth and tits from my dick, there wasn't a trace of come anywhere, so I assumed she had managed to swallow the lot.

"You sure do taste good, Gren," Revy said as she crawled up the bed next to me.

"That's gotta be a pleasant thought after having your mouth full for so long," I said, grinning. I reached over to a drawer just beside the bed and pulled a condom out of it, which I then slipped on. I moved myself so that I was on my hands and knees above her, and she was on her back looking up at me, her legs spread. I teased her by rubbing the head of my dick against her pussy gently. "Time for the main event."

I pushed inside her and found myself grunting in pleasure at how pleasantly tight Revy was, even after all the times we had done this. She moaned out, too, and put her hands behind my back, gripping my shoulders. I didn't wait for anything; I simply began to pound myself in and out of Revy's warm pussy.

She moaned and I groaned as I brought myself in and out of her at a fast pace. I began to palm and knead her breasts as I went, and if her moans were anything to go by, I was only making the experience better for her. Our lips pressed together, and we kissed passionately whilst moaning into each others mouths. The exchange of saliva was sloppy but arousing. Revy bucked her hips along with my movements, and I started to feel her nails digging into my shoulders.

I broke our lips apart and sat up, grabbing onto Revy's hips as I pounded into her. I reached my right hand down and brought up Revy's left leg, resting it on my shoulder. Then, placing my right hand on the bed for support, I continued to vigorously slam our hips together. Revy's loud moans of pleasure were even louder now, and I grunted in pleasure with her.

It wasn't long before I felt Revy's delightful pussy tightening around my dick. The pressure, which had been building up in my groin again, finally exploded, and it was like I was being struck by a lightning bolt of pleasure. I continued thrusting until I was running on empty, at which point I pulled out and removed the condom, throwing it into a bin that was nearby … and full of used condoms. I'm honestly surprised it hadn't started to stink yet.

The two of us lay there, sweaty and dishevelled, until we both fell asleep. Normally we would have gone a few more times, fucked in a couple more positions, but it had been a very tiring day.

Tonight was a night for resting, and we both went to sleep satisfied.

* * *

 **Okay, people, so I did end up writing that lemon after all. What did you guys think of it? A lot better than the one I put in my** ** _Highschool of the Dead_** **story, right? There's going to be more going into any future lemons; this is mostly just me trying to ease into writing that sort of thing, as it's only the second lemon I've ever written.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 2. But before we go I'm going to answer a few of your reviews.**

 **Theboblinator:** I'm glad you liked him. I'll admit, I'm not used to writing characters (or even stories) like this, so I'm glad to know he's been well received. He didn't do much this chapter, because it was Rock's time to shine, but he'll be contributing a lot more in future chapters, I promise you. I do hope chapter 2 didn't disappoint!

 **pyrojack25:** Yeah, I described him this chapter. It's because, with the way I write, I only really describe what my character sees, so they normally describe their appearances during scenes where they can see their reflection (as you can see this chapter). Yeah, those two are _real_ fucking crazy, eh?

 **Wolf King 0811:** I'm very glad you're enjoying it.

 **Guest:** Don't worry, _Their Afterlife_ will be uploaded eventually. Relatively soon, even, if I'm successful in doing what I said I'm going to do in the new story I'm uploading today. I thought about making Gren a little more like Deadpool, but I decided against it since I wanted him to be relatively realistic; doesn't mean he won't quote Deadpool a few times, though. Well, hope you like it!

 **demonicDRAMAqueen:** Yay, it went through this time! I tried to make it more realistic and grounded, 'cause that's just the way I prefer things with series like this. I'm glad I was able to keep everyone in character. I'm not sure what E-Dock means, I'm afraid. Yeah, you're right, so I went back and changed his hair colour (not the eye colour, though, 'cause I thought that was cool).

 **DCMatriXHunter:** I was glad to write it. Don't get me wrong, Gren won't have _exactly_ the same personality as Revy, as you'll see when it comes to the stuff with the Nazis, but he's enough like her that they get along really well.

 **ShadowEonEclipseChaos:** Thank you! Here's that update!

 **Well, that's all for now, folks. I'm also uploading a new** ** _Rosario + Vampire_** **story today if you wanna check that out. I just need to proofread it, and it'll be released an hour or two from now.**

 **See you guys next time!**


End file.
